


Something Blue

by ewinofthelake



Series: Assassins in Winterfell [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya is 18, Blow Jobs, Braavos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, The House of Black and White, The Narrow Sea, a man is blue and a girl is a minx, but a man must serve, more silliness, the awful robe is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewinofthelake/pseuds/ewinofthelake
Summary: Arya Stark of Winterfell is still crossing the Narrow Sea to go home. And is bored.Sequel to "Fireworks."





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I was putting Christmas decorations away, and this happened. I am so sorry.  
> XD
> 
> English is not my first language and I have no beta.  
> Arya and Jaqen belong to George R. R. Martin.  
> Titled after the hilarious Buffy episode.  
> Photo credit to the owner.

Crossing the Narrow Sea was taking so long, and Arya was growing so bored. She was on the deck, leaning with her elbows on the railing, staring out to sea, the sun so close to its blue surface now with sunset drawing near. Jaqen was at her side, his back against the railing, polishing their blades – and occasionally nipping her shoulder – as he distractedly listened to her blabbering about the names on her list.

Her question came up literally out of the blue.

 

 

"Why do men say that their balls are blue, Jaqen?"

He nearly cut himself with the blade he was holding. "What in the Seven hells are you asking?!"

"Oh, you know, I can hear the sailors talking," she kept looking at the sea, "they all complain about being so far from land, so far from brothels, so far from a wet, hot–"

"You should not listen to such scurrilous chatter." He was watching her with an alarmed expression.

"But it's just a colour, Jaqen, and I can't see how a body part could turn blue in such circumstances, how can it be possible? Are they cold down there, perhaps? The sea is blue," she pointed towards the vast surface before her, "but how can balls be blue?"

Facelessness forgotten, Jaqen licked his lips in near embarrassment as he felt himself stir inside his pants. "I said," he stuttered, "you should not–"

"But I am _bored,_  Jaqen!" She cut him off, turning fully towards him, exasperation clear on her face. "You don't even talk to me anymore, you always keep your mouth busy on me so that you don't have to talk – it's frustrating!"

His eyes widened, and the blade he was somehow trying to polish fell on the deck with a solid thud. "I was under the impression that you were enjoying the time my mouth spends on your body."

She just _smirked._

"We need to talk now, Arya. Privately." Appalled at what had just happened, he took her by the wrist and headed below deck with her in tow.

He couldn't believe his insolent girl.

 _He_ was the one harbouring a serious case of blue balls, and she was complaining about the worshipping treatment _she_  was receiving? _Pesky little devil!_

He would talk some sense into her now.

As they entered their cabin, he finally let go of her wrist and closed the door. The next thing he knew, the little but strong devil had him pinned against the door and was frantically kissing him, attacking his lower lip with her teeth, then plunging her tongue into his mouth.

When he tasted copper, he knew he was lost.

His hands went to her hips in a desperate attempt to distance her from his body. But this only enticed her more, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her warm body entirely pressed against his now. And that body was doing things to him down there.

Over the weeks spent on the ship, he had become utterly familiar with the little issue the sailors talked about. He devoted himself to worshipping her, all of her, but he never wanted her to reciprocate. Because _You still have many names on your lips, and I do not want to put a baby in your belly while you have so much work to do. (With what the Waif did to my guts, I doubt I could ever bear a child.)_  And _In my haste to follow you, I did not bring what is required to make moon tea. (Arrogant bastard, how could you even know we would need it?)_  And _When I will take you, enchanting girl, you will need moon tea,_ lots _of moon tea. (...Jaqen!)_

She must have had enough. And he fell right into her trap.

They continued to kiss until Arya pulled away to gasp for breath. "I want you to wear the awful robe, Jaqen." Panting, pleading. And those grey and lonely eyes impossibly wide. He was so lost.

"We definitely need to talk now, impudent girl." His words harsh, but his voice so tender. "And _if_  I do this thing, you must obey."

She smirked. "A girl _will_  obey." Lost, so terribly, terribly lost.

He went to his satchel and fumbled for the nasty garment. In no time, he was a servant of the Many-Faced God again. _A servant of my lovely girl. Always._

She went to him, hungrily, a cat stalking her prey. "I want us to be a man and a girl again tonight."

He backed away, a futile escape. "You... You want–"

"Yes," she hissed as she pushed him against the nearest wall.

He looked closely into her eyes. _She truly wants this._  His resolve crumbled. The talk forgotten. "A girl must kneel, then." He swallowed. "In front of a man."

"A girl will _obey._ "

That smirk again. _Minx._

Running her hands down his chest, watching with fascination the robe that covered what she so ardently coveted, Arya slowly sank to her knees. She splayed her hands across his muscular thighs and lifted her gaze, staring at him from under her eyelashes.

 _Gods, I am going to make a fool out of myself._  His cock twitched and of course she must have noticed and–

"And?"

He couldn't help swallowing again. "I..." Audibly. "A man believes the robe is in the way."

She didn't even let him finish. She gripped the rags that covered his legs, and pulled. Hard.

Jaqen had never felt abashed in his life, ever. And never felt so aroused. He closed his eyes. _A man is yours._

The rags in shreds, her lovely face was so close to his erection. She just had to–

"Oh." _Oh, she did it._ Jaqen opened his eyes and watched. He watched that pink, warm tongue hesitantly licking the underside of his now throbbing cock, running up from base to tip. He tried helplessly to grip the wall behind him. "Arya..."

On hearing her name, she locked eyes with him. And parted her lips. And–

 _Arya..._  He disappeared into her mouth.

He bit back a moan and tried to think about... their blades, long forgotten on the deck... about... her list, right, he recited her little list... anything to distract himself from his current situation. Helpless, he was helpless. And definitely lost.

As if under a spell, he focused on her swollen lips. She was eagerly sucking on him now, moaning, her fingers splayed around the base, stroking him where her mouth couldn't reach, as her free hand was reaching out to play with his _blue_  balls. "Oh, beloved girl, they are not going to be blue for long."

At that, she stopped and lifted her gaze again.

"I, uh..." _I did not mean to say that out loud._  Lost, lost, lost. He watched himself, sinfully buried inside her mouth. "A man..."

She released him with a loud pop. "A man _what?_ " She purred.

He was drowning in pleasure. "A man does not want you to stop," he growled, and she closed her mouth around him again, and hollowing her cheeks she showed him that she had no intention of stopping. Ever again.

He threw his head back into the wall.

The pressure was too much. _A man... A man is but a green boy._  He made a strangled noise and went still, his seed drenching the velvet of her mouth, his voice chanting her name like a man possessed.

He came to with the feel of her soft hands tenderly caressing his abdomen. He remembered to breathe, and looked at her lovesome face.

A rivulet of white was trickling down her chin. "Yours..." Hot desperation in his voice, he sank to his knees and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Arya..."

He licked her lips, devoured her mouth, until they were both out of breath again and he jerked back with a gasp.

"A man is yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day when I feel blue :)
> 
> This is not the third part I mentioned last time, so there will be a fourth now, I guess :D


End file.
